


Overwatch Soundtracks: Offense Heroes

by CypressSunn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Gen, Music, Offense Heroes, Playlist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/CypressSunn
Summary: Eight character studies through music, featuring the playable Overwatch roster of offense heroes. Each eight songs apiece, all hosted on 8tracks. Genres vary per hero or heroine.





	1. I Will Never Sacrifice My Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhythm and rhyme for the prodigal son and the fallen brother. For the man and the machine, and the prayer interfacing between. For the swordsman, the disciple, Genji Shimada. | Genres include western hip hop, japanese hip hop, electronica, and electropop.

 

 _"Wiseman closes mouth, madman closes fist-  
_ _young man shows his age, judge man named it sin."_

__

 

 _one_. **Pray, Malay.** Yeah I'm still young but all work no play Student of the game, one day sensei.  
  
_two_. **This Is Not A Game, The Chemical Brothers ft. Miguel.** Your way is livin' in the moment, huh? My way is livin' for tomorrow!  
  
_three_. **Ready Steady Go, Paul Oakenfold.** {instrumental}  
  
_four_. **Gasoline vs Radioactive, Imagine Dragons vs. Halsey.** And all the people say you can't wake up, this is not a dream. You're part of a machine, you are not a human being.  
  
_five_. **Human {Marian Hill Remix}, Zack Hemsey.** You know it on the inside, so you should show it on the outside. Dust the dust up off your shoulders, feet on ground- You'll be human again.  
  
_six_. **KRWLNG {Alternative Instrumental}, Linkin Park.** {instrumental}  
  
_seven_. **Wiseman, Frank Ocean.** You're my brother but your eyes are cold... You're my sister but your womb is bare... I bet our mother would be proud of you, I bet our mother would be proud of you...  
  
_eight_. **Recover the Sky of Day {Sora wo Torimodoshita Hi}, Shakkazombie.** ...one day the sky from that time will be taken back.

 

 

 

> _[listen](https://8tracks.com/cypresssunn/i-will-never-sacrifice-my-honor) _


	2. Justice Ain't Gonna Dispense Itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A south west fest for the sharpshooter with his finger on the trigger. For the bandits gone straight, and the dead end where the lawman finally corners you. For the gunslinger Jesse McCree. | Genres include country, americana folk, and south western rock.

 

_"I rambled with the worst of them, fell in love with a harlequin,  
saw the darkest hearts of men, and I saw myself starin' back again!"_

__

 

 _one_.  **Railroad Track, Willy Moon.** 'Cause Imma go down on a railroad track and I ain't going back, no I ain't coming back! 'Cause Imma leaving town and I ain't coming back no more!  
  
_two_.  **Bartholomew, The Silent Comedy.** Ate the bread that once was stone, fell from a cliff, never broke a bone, bowed down to get the kings overthrown- And I'm all alone and the fire grows! And I'm all alone and the fire grows!  
  
_three_.  **Mexico, That Handsome Devil.** C'mon pretty lady, put a bullet in my heart. Lay me on the streets and let the fiends rip me apart.  
  
_four_.  **All Fired Up, Interpol.** See, I got this soul, it's all fired up. This soul, I got this soul, it's all fired up!  
  
_five_. **Spiderbite, Beats Antique.**  {instrumental}  
  
_six_. **Who Did That To You?, John Legend.**  It's time to put your hands up, time for surrender! I’m a vigilante, my law’s defender, you’re a wanted man, here everybody knows...  
  
_seven_.  **Cold Blood, Dave Not Dave.**  I'm a pain dealer, I'm a faith healer, I'm a soul stealer, and I'm coming for you... I'm a dream breaker, I'm a truth maker, I'm a cold-blooded killer, and I'm coming for you... And there's nothing you can do.  
  
_eight_. **Glory, Jamie N Commons.** Truth be told, I'm not the man I once was... But I also know I'm not the man I once was...

 

 

> _[listen](https://8tracks.com/cypresssunn/justice-ain-t-gonna-dispense-itself) _


	3. I Will Protect the Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthems for the protector and the ascendant. For the daughter who fights in a mother's stead, and the duty she will never fail. For Pharah, Fareeha Amari. | Genres include indie pop, alternative folk, and electronic.

 

_"You’ll fall like a guillotine, kneel before the queen.  
_ _You’ll fall like a guillotine, and I will rise."_

__

 

 _one_. **Glory, Wye Oak.** And in the telling of the story I lose my way inside a prepositional phrase. I read his lips and I see glory but what I hear is "be afraid"...  
  
_two_. **Guillotine, Yadi.** Lay down your swords, lay down your pistols! Call off your dogs, show no resistance!  
  
_three_. **Femmes, Brooke Waggoner.** Set your targets, fire your gadgets, saw your poets!  
  
_four_. **Smokey Taboo, CocoRosie.** I like to look up wild at an infinite sky twinkling with diamonds.  
  
_five_. **God From the Machine, Santigold.** You can make it alone, oh if you try.'Til the beat come home, I know you’ll sing it. You can make it alone, oh if you try.They’ll never see your fire 'til you make it out...  
  
_six_. **Blow, DAWN.** We gon stay here longer, we gon be stronger! We ain't going nowhere, we bout to make this thing BLOW!  
  
_seven_. **Lean On, Major Lazer.** {instrumental}  
  
_eight_. **Gold, Yuna.** You were always searching for something out there, out of reach. Couldn't stop you couldn't hold you back. You were so real.

 

 

 

> _[listen](https://8tracks.com/cypresssunn/i-will-protect-the-innocent/) _


	4. Death Walks Among You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle marches for war torn soldiers and their mounting body counts. For shadows and gun smoke, and whats left behind a mask. For assassin, the Reaper, Gabriel Reyes. | Genres include hard rock, nu metal, prog rock, and alternative.

 

_"This ain't no place for no better man.  
This ain't no place for no hero to call home..."_

__

 

 _one_.  **Assassinations, Stateless.** {instrumental}  
  
_two_.  **Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm Of The War Drums, A Perfect Circle.** I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and all your demons. I'll be the one to protect you from a will to survive and a voice of reason.  
  
_three_.  **System, Chester Bennington.** Must you tempt me and provoke the ministry? Keep on trying I'm not dying so easily!  
  
_four_.  **DLZ, Silent Rider.** This is beginning to feel like the long winded blues of the never. This is beginning to feel like it's curling up slowly and finding a throat to choke.  
  
_five_. **Bullets, Archive.**  Black holes living in the side of your face, razor wire spinning around your, around your, around your, around your, around your, around your, around your blistering sky, blistering sky, blistering sky...  
  
_six_. **Death Valley {Common Prayer Remix}, My Jersusalem.** I'm lost in the city, the city of angels. Down in the valley, valley of devils. Somebody save me... Somebody save me... Somebody save me... Somebody save me...  
  
_seven_.  **Televators, The Mars Volta.**  Pull the pins... Save your grace... Mark these words on his grave!  
  
_eight_. **Short Change Hero, The Heavy.** I can't see where you comin' from. But I know just what you're runnin' from...

 

 

> _[listen](https://8tracks.com/cypresssunn/death-walks-among-you) _


End file.
